The Dream Journal
by Nozomi Kajuji
Summary: Kuwabara has had a strange recurring dream for quite some time now, and each time he has it, the situation gets worse. The team now has to find out who is behind the killings in the dream in order to save their friend's sanity, as well as all of their own lives before its too late. A Kuwabara based story. Rated M for cursing and violent scenes of death and gore. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hello,_ everyone! This is a new and...different...type of story I want to try writing. Unlike my other AUs, this is going to happen right in the original YYH realm, maybe a few years AFTER the series finale. So, the cast is just a bit older, BUT, they're still close friends. (Of course, if you go through quite a few life-or-death situations, I imagine you would be. Haha!) Anyways, sorry for the rambles, but it's almost 4am, and I'm about to head to sleep. But, please! Feel free to give me your complete and honest opinions! No Flames, if you please. This is going to be a work in progress, just to see if I can actually write something like this... A challenge, of sorts. Feel free to send me a message or two telling me your views or suggestions, all right?_

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, any of its characters, or the rights._

Kuwabara awoke with a start, panting heavily as his blankets were flung from his sweat covered body in a panic. His beady eyes were smaller than normal, a crazed and desperate expression pervading his normally cocky demeanor. As his breathing began returning to normal, he clenched his teeth, staring down at his hands. Seeing them trembling, he growled softly, clenching his fists tightly. Raising his clenched left fist, he placed it gently against his forehead, his shoulders quivering ever so slightly. As the small clock on his nightstand ticked the minutes by, Kuwabara finally managed to calm himself, ceasing all trembling. The sweat that had covered his body had long since cooled, and now brought on a strange chill. Silently, he roughly snatched his blanket off the floor, felt a brief moment of panic as he thought he saw a dark puddle on the carpet, before he settled back once more into his comfortable bed. Unfortunately, he would spend the next few hours before the break of dawn tossing and turning in his bed, unable to return to sleep.

"I had that dream again."

Seated at a diner opposite his friend, Kuwabara sat tensely, erect in the cushioned bench seat, staring at the food before him. His friend, the ever wise Kurama, sat opposite him, having been enjoying his time with his old friend and comrade. Hearing the unusually silent Kuwabara suddenly speak, he raised his head, his emerald eyes narrowing slightly. Brushing a lock of flaming crimson hair to the side, he studied his human friend, seeing the inner turmoil and discomfort that riddled his friend's face. This was not the first time his friend had mentioned this strange dream. It was not often, but whenever it did happen to come around, Kuwabara tended to act strange for a while until the overall feeling of emptiness subsided. It was rather curious, however, that whenever Kuwabara tended to have these strange dreams, that something terrible happened shortly afterwards. This train of thought did not escape the fox, but, knowing his friend and how strict his code was, he tucked the thought away. Perhaps it was merely a coincidence… Or perhaps, it truly was something more… Despite his suspicions, as well as the immense worry he felt for his friend, Kurama felt happy to oblige in helping him. He leaned forward slightly, gently placing the fork he had been using neatly back down on the napkin that sat precisely next to his plate before lacing his fingers together.

"Was it the same?" He watched silently and unflinchingly as his friend slowly looked up from his cold food and directly into his eyes. There seemed to be no life, no will to live behind them. They were hollow, devoid of all emotion. How strange. He continued, calmly, never letting his emotions or suspicions ever show. "Was it any different from the norm? Or, did something different happen this time?"

Kuwabara stared blankly at him for a few moments, before slowly looking back down at his plate. After a few moments of silence between the two, the tallest of the two let out a long and almost hollow sounding sigh.

"It…it was the same…" He paused, his hands beginning to slowly tremble again. He grit his teeth, noticing that he was once more trembling at merely remembering. He shut his eyes tightly, not daring to look at his friend. "It…It's always the same…" Placing his elbows on the table on either side of his plate, he clutched his head tightly, his fingers trailing through his thick red-orange pompadour. Opening his eyes, he glared intensely down at his plate, but by his expression, it was almost as if the plate weren't even there. "It was…the same… Screams… Blood curling screams… Crimson blood splattered all over the walls… Someone being beaten savagely by…something… Everything…all of these things…flashing by…in an image of black, white, and red… Lots of red…" his entire body was trembling now as he remembered the vivid flashes from his dream. "And that laugh… It was there, too… Cackling… It almost seemed as if it were…mocking me… It…seemed louder this time, though…" He glanced up briefly at his friend, before returning his gaze to the plate before him, once again seeing past the plate and further within the recesses of his mind. "What do you think it means, Kurama? What's happening to me?" He looked up, almost pleadingly at one of his closest friends. "Am I…going insane…?"

Listening closely to his friend, he nodded softly a few times as he heard the descriptions, attempting to imagine the scenes in his own mind. These he had heard before, it all seemed the same as usual. What did disturb him, however, was the fact that this time, there was indeed something different. The laughter was louder than normal… When at first Kuwabara had mentioned the dreams, he was more or less jovial about it. Laughing it off, saying he was merely having another strange dream where the spirits of those passed were bothering him once more. But, as the dream had begun to recur, the others had begun to grow concerned for their tall friend, especially because as the dreams continued, their friend seemed to be getting darker, more paranoid. It was hard to admit that such a strong willed, iron clad code warrior, who had battled within the Dark Tournament **and** the second Demon World Tournament could be broken down so easily by a few dreams.

The more one asked of the dreams, the more pain it seemed to cause Kuwabara. Albeit, it wouldn't be nice to remember scenes of gruesome deaths and people being beaten savagely occasionally, however, as Kurama had soon found out as he had questioned his friend, these deaths were definitely not normal. The ones that were being beaten were bludgeoned by strange objects, a few examples are a monkey wrench, a brick, a burning candle, and according to the Kuwabara, what appeared to be a metal chair. He was unsure how he was able to tell such details, but he claimed that it was just a feeling. He himself had passed it off as unimportant, suggesting that it was his heightened spirit awareness that was telling him this. However, Kurama couldn't help but feel a strange twisting in the pit of his stomach. Something was off.

Studying his friend, seeing the worry etched deep into his flesh, his body incredibly tense and obviously under great strain on remembering such terrible memories, he smiled softly, motioning slightly towards him.

"You are perfectly sane, Kuwabara. There is no reason for you not to be."

"But..Kurama…" Kuwabara trailed off, clutching his head tighter, his desperation growing.

"Kuwabara." Kurama spoke firmly, causing his comrade to look up at him. "You are fine. However, there is something I would like you to do. I believe it would help you greatly, as well as help us figure out what is truly going on." Seeing the slightly confused look shadow the young man's face, but also noticing that the life that had been lacking within his friend's narrow gray eyes had returned, practically begging for assistance, willing to do **anything** for answers, Kurama felt instinctively that his friend would listen. Lowering his arms so that they rested parallel on the clean table between them, Kurama continued calmly. "I want you to keep a Dream Journal." Seeing his friend's blank and confused expression he continued. "It may seem strange. And from what we have experienced ourselves, the dreams are the same almost every time, correct?" Kuwabara nodded, to which he him self gave a single nod. "Then it should not be that hard. Try to remember what you dreamed, and when you awaken, write it down before you forget. Each time you write an entry, try to see if you can remember more each time."

"But… It doesn't happen all the time." Kuwabara responded quietly, the vibrant shine fading slightly.

Kurama reached across the table and placed a hand on his comrades shoulder, smiling still. "Kuwabara." His friend lifted his gaze once more, looking deep into the worried eyes of his friend. "We're going to help you; all of us, even Hiei."

"Cht, like I need help from that little runt. He can kiss my ass for all I care." Kuwabara retorted, his eyes narrowing slightly at the mentioning of their short demon friend.

Chuckling, happy to see his friend acting more normally, Kurama stood from his seat, placing the requisite amount of money for both of their meals, as well as a generous tip. "The meal is on me, my friend. And please, do as I suggest. We are all worried about you, and I believe this to be the best way to help. I will let the others know." He saw his friend nod, and smile, if not a bit more confidently. "Remember, do not force it to happen. Let it come to you."

Nodding, Kuwabara glanced up at his red-headed companion, the vigor back in his once pale complexion. He let out a heavy sigh of relief, his expression brightening. "Thanks, Kurama. I knew I could count on you."

Kurama nodded once more, and began his trek out. "A word of caution, Kuwabara. Results do not happen right away. Give it time, and it will come to you." The sliding doors opened, and closed swiftly behind the retreating form of the fox demon in disguise.

The once solemn young man sat still at the table, thinking of what had happened here today. He had to admit, he too was incredibly curious as to why this was happening, not to mention why it only seemed to be happening to him. Not that he wanted to shift the burden to another unfortunate soul, but because no one, not even his sister Shizuru was going through something like this. The only nightmares she had were of her dead 'love' Sakyo. His gaze focused once more, and smiled as his brain suddenly registered that there was food right there in front of him. Not caring if it was cold, he practically inhaled it down, placing an extra tip for the waitress on the table next to his friend's payment, and swiftly left the establishment.

Plopping down onto his bed, Kuwabara rummaged through the white paper bag that he had brought with him. Withdrawing its contents, it was soon evident that the white bag merely held a few simple things. A medium sized plain brown leather notebook with a small band that clasped two magnets together to keep it closed, three mechanical pencils that had different kitten heads at the top of each, and 2 white rectangular erasers. In his concentration, Kuwabara had stuck his tongue out of the left corner of his mouth, ripping open the container of the pencils and grabbing the calico colored kitten pencil. Pressing the top, getting enough lead out at the bottom, he began to write.

_ I'm Kazuma Kuwabara, and I've been having these strange dreams lately... Kurama says that I should write them down, so that everyone could help me figure them out. I hope they're right, and I hope… I hope this works. All right guys…this is to hoping this works! Something tells me this is going to be harder than it seems._

_Hoping for the best!_

_Kazuma Kuwabara_

Re-reading what he had written, he nodded, putting his tongue back inside his mouth, and snapped the book closed. Yawning, he placed the notebook directly to his right, with the pencil and an eraser on top of it. Stretching, he yawned loudly once more before getting under the covers and turning over, falling into a peaceful sleep.

_-And that is it for the first chapter. About half-way through, I started to force myself to stay awake, so if it is very repetitive with the names, I'm sorry... (It seemed so in my opinion, anyways...) I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, and are looking forward to the next! Just saying, if no one really seems that interested in it, I will stop this. Like I said, it's a work in progress, and I'm challenging myself. But, what's the point in challenging myself if no one's going to read it, right? Please review and tell me what you think! That way, I can help myself write better! ^-^ Good night! (Or morning!)_


	2. Kuwabara: Entry 1

_Hello, everyone, and Happy New Year! I hope you all had a wonderful New Year's, and are also looking forward to this next Chapter! Just so everyone knows, my inspiration for "The Dream Journal" came from the simple fact that, well, most of the fanfics out there revolve around Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke. Even more so, pairings. But, there aren't many that actually revolve around Kuwabara, and so, this story idea was born. It's strange when you think about it, but...ehh, I guess that's the way the world works! ^^ I hope you like this chapter, and I am looking forward to your reviews!_

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yu yu Hakusho, any of its characters, or the rights. The only thing I do own is the plot line.**

**Warning:**** This chapter contains swear words, and a graphic scene. If things like this, or even related to this bother you, do not read. You have been forewarned.**

Many weeks passed since the suggestion of the Dream Journal, and since then, the team has gotten together every other weekend at Kuwabara's apartment to go over his dreams. Most of which were more or less plain and simple dreams of a man, a few with women, an occasional strange dream that none knew the meaning of, and very few about a particular ice apparition, much to the displeasure of a certain short fire demon. He almost sliced the journal to bits had it not been for Kurama's word of caution about the true purpose behind the journal in the first place. When they read the journal, they preferred to leave Kuwabara out of the room, even if it was his house. It was so that the team could speak freely without frightening their comrade and be able to come to a final decision, before confronting their friend.

It wasn't until about 2 months later, just as the cold was setting in for the early autumn, that the crew entered the home of an ashen faced Kuwabara, sitting in a white tank top and his sky blue boxers with white horizontal stripes on the living room floor before the door, obviously waiting for them. Due to his unkempt hair and rugged complexion, they knew that he had been up for quite some time, and looking absolutely miserable. He refused any food or beverage offered, and when everyone had finally taken their seats around their pallid friend, did he hand Kurama the Dream Journal. He looked deeply into his friend's calm and concerned emerald eyes with the words, 'I trust you the most to read this', before he allowed his head to sink, his sunken and shadowed eyes focusing on the floor, as if in shame.

All eyes turned to Kurama at that point, all attentive and serious. This was the sole purpose of the Dream Journal, and now, finally, was the first fruit to bear on the barren tree that they had all tended to. Yusuke sat closest to Kuwabara, and gave his best friend a very brief hug with his right arm around his shoulders, before looking intently at Kurama. He nodded once, and the fox understood immediately. The time was now to try to figure out what was really within these dreams. Sitting down cross legged, Kurama propped the simple bound book open on his lap, flipped through the ordinary dreams of their friend, and came to the first page of the nightmare. At first glance, even if he hadn't known anything about his friend's problem, he would have immediately noticed that this page, compared to the others, was entirely different. It was more full, more complete, apart from the usually half a page, to almost full page of the previous dreams. It also, strangely enough, looked more ornate. Glancing up once more at his friends, seeing them all nod at him, he cleared his throat and began reading.

* * *

_I wake up, and it looks like I'm in an alleyway… I look around, completely surprised. I was just in my bed not too long ago! Where the hell am I?! I looked around again, hoping that I'm wrong… Everything looks darker than normal…even for this time of night. I start to walk forward, only to feel something holding onto my right leg really tightly. Even more surprised, I look down, only to feel my body start to shake as I yell in fright. This lady was gripping my leg tightly…as if for dear life. This lady, she had long black hair that looked really ruffled, and her face was completely pale…and for good reason… Half of her body was gone…and her eyes…she had none. They were nothing but empty sockets…with blood oozing out of them. She opened her mouth to say something, or yell, or scream, or something…I dunno… But all I heard was a faint, hoarse exhale, or something… and I yelled and jumped back, hitting the apparent wall behind me… She collapsed face first onto the ground, and after a few minutes, she slowly raised her head again, looking straight at me._

_I felt myself breathing heavily… I could feel my sweat practically pouring off of me… This was way too freaky! This wasn't one of my ordinary dreams! This was…something else… As I'm looking at her, I hear in my mind, 'Look what you've done to me!' I see her trying to come closer to me, dragging her torn body across the floor, the blood pouring out of her, leaving a large trail behind her. She kept coming…and I felt my panic rising… I shut my eyes, turning my head to the side, pressing myself against the wall, my hands getting cut by the sharp concrete of the wall. 'Don't look away! Look at me! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!' I wanted to get away from this lady…get away from the general area… All I knew was that my senses were practically __**screaming**__ get the hell away from there! 'LOOK AT ME!' But…but I couldn't! I couldn't move! I couldn't breathe!_

'_LOOK AT ME!' And then, suddenly, I could feel something tugging on my legs, and I quickly opened my eyes and looked down, and I was horrified beyond belief! This lady had managed, in just a few minutes, to drag herself from halfway across the alleyway all the way over to where I was, and was climbing up by pulling herself up using my clothes! I hate to admit it, but I screamed! I did! I freaked out! This lady, this half dead human lady was climbing onto me, all bloody and everything, and all the while, yelling at me! She was half way up by now, and was now grabbing my throat, pulling herself up to face level… In my head, as she got on my level, she screamed, 'Look at what you've done to me, boy! Look at what __**you**__ did! You're going to face the consequences, ya hear?! __**YOU'RE GOING TO FACE THEM!**__' I tried to yell, tried to get the bitch off of me… But, but she wouldn't let go! I tried shoving her off, not caring if she was a woman, even though I usually do… But she ended up breaking her arms, and her body fell, and only her hands and arms remained, still chocking me…! I…I fought with those hands that tried to suffocate me, and tried to break the arms further… just to try and loosen the grip! Hell, I even tried putting my fingers under those cold, freezing hands to loosen their grasp to let me breathe! But…but nothing worked! NOTHING! I felt everything going dark around me, all while the voice kept yelling, 'You're going to suffer for what you've done… You'll never be free... Never in a million years…'_

_And then…it ended… I slowly became conscious of the fact that I was tossing and turning in my sleep…and as I became more and more conscious of this, I saw the flashes again… Only this time… I saw how the woman that had climbed me was killed… She had been on a date with some guy, and suddenly, he shoved her into an alleyway…the same alleyway that I was in when I came to… She, she laughed a bit, thinking it was all fun and games… But then, the man grabbed her roughly, and shoved her up against the wall. I don't know all the details, but I do know that the man had managed to rip off her legs…one by one… And then, from somewhere, I don't know where…the man pulled out this sword and cut her in half… It wasn't at all clean, but it was powerful enough to cut through her, leaving her on the floor… While she was on the floor, he broke both of her arms by stomping on them, laughing at her the entire time… It…it was the same laugh… The same laugh as every time… And then, he used the tip of the sword to gauge her eyes out, laughing even more maniacally at her screams of pain and agony… And then, the most freaky part about the flashes… I… I saw the man turn… And I…I saw them… I saw his eyes… It felt like he was looking right at me… And I saw his smile… That creepy, wicked smile of jagged, pointed teeth… Pure white against the darkness… his eyes were small and beady, kinda like mine, but they were red… Red, black, and violet… I…I remember I woke up after that, panting… I still see him… His eyes…and his smile… He's watching me whenever I blink…always there…always smiling…always present…_

_And the blood…. It was all over me, I could __**feel**__ it… I could __**smell**__ it… It was so overpowering… I've never killed a human before… Even if I'm on one of my outings and I'm on patrol, and I have to shoot some morons… I shoot crippling shots… I don't kill the bastards! If they die, they'll die by someone else's hands… Not mine… I have a strict code, you know…? But… (it trails off a bit, and skips down a few blank sentences.)_

_Guys…you told me to write this, and I am… But…there was so much blood…so much of it… I know what you guys'll say… I should be used to this… A little blood would never hurt anybody. I should be hella used to this by now cause of all the demons we've had to kill. The Dark Tournament, the Demon World Tournament, cht, this should be pussy shit compared to that! But…it…it's not, you guys… This…this is different… You've got to trust me… Something's not right… Whoever's doing this…they know… They know I can see it… They know… And they're coming… I wouldn't trust anyone else with this, I hope you know that… You guys…even Hiei… I love you all, and trust you enough to say this… But…I'm scared, and not just for me…but for you guys, too. I can feel it. Whoever this is… Whoever is doing this… They know about everything, and everyone… And they know…who we are, and what we are… And I really don't know how I know…but I know… You guys are going to have to trust me on this… I just…I just __**know**__, okay? (A few tear drops could be seen scattered throughout the bottom of the page) You're gunna have to trust me… Don't toss this aside as if it were unimportant… Please… I wouldn't…be able to handle that… (a few more dried tear spots on the page.)_

_I hope this was worth it…_

_Kazuma Kuwabara_

* * *

Kurama finished reading the entry, and slowly looked up at the quivering form of Kuwabara before them all. Yusuke, who still had his arm around his friend throughout the entire reading, was staring worriedly at his best friend, more than just a little worried now. Kuwabara himself sat, his shoulders hunched, his head hung, his body quivering, and silent tears were falling from his tightly shut eyes. Glancing around the entire room, as there were only four of them there, Yusuke, Hiei, himself, and the owner of the apartment, it was obvious that all three visitors were beyond mere worry for their friend. There was definitely something wrong, and it no longer merely involved Kuwabara any longer. With a soft sigh, as if to calm his own jangled nerves, Kurama closed the journal with a soft thud, causing the other three to glance up at him.

"I believe things have officially been taken out of our hands." He glanced between Hiei and Yusuke, as Kuwabara hung his head once more, sniffling softly.

"Yeah…" Yusuke smiled reassuringly, giving his friend a friendly yet gentle shake. "We've got each others' back, Kuwabara. There's no need to worry. And hey, with your senses, we'll see them coming from a mile away. Hell, 1000 miles away!"

Kuwabara remained silent, shaking his head softly at his friend's words. As kind and reassuring as they were, there was no denying the overwhelming feeling of uselessness, weakness, and despair that the young man felt. Hiei remained silent, watching him closely, never uttering a word. Anything he would have said would have been cold and sarcastic, but his mind was elsewhere. With the final paragraph being a warning for them personally, he read deeper into it, and realized that if this pursuer of theirs really knew everything about them, then he would know that this oaf had a close, borderline romantic relationship with his sister Yukina, which meant, that she too was in danger. Not only her, but Botan, the bubbly pink eyed Grim Reaper, and Keiko, the beloved wife of their team leader, Yusuke Urameshi. Having been alive for quite a bit longer than the two young men before him, he realized that this was indeed a serious situation that, begrudgingly, dragged him unwillingly into the fray. Similar thoughts were running through Kurama's mind, but he was not nearly as cold hearted. He genuinely cared for his friend, and was willing to help his friend through this. However, with the eerie message and feelings that Kuwabara's last message implied, he came to a final decision, his emerald eyes hardening with determination.

Placing the journal down on the carpeted floor, Kurama sat up straight, causing Yusuke and Hiei to both look at him, knowing the look of their highly intelligent comrade when he's come to a decision.

Glancing between the two of them, he spoke evenly, though his tone was hard and determined. "If it has come to this, and we have become targets, then I suggest we all keep journals, in the unlikely event that whoever is behind this mess decides an attempt to reach one of us through our dreams. This goes for each of us, which includes you Hiei." He narrowed his eyes slightly before the small fire demon could retort. "You must, if we are to get to the bottom of this. It also involves the safety of your _sister_. I'm positive you want to keep her safe, do you not?" Receiving a death glare from his younger counterpart, he shifted his gaze to the Spirit Detective. "As for you Yusuke-"

"Nah, don't worry about it. I don't mind keeping one, just as long as I know you guys are gunna do it too. I hate to see any one of you guys down like this…" He gave Kuwabara a reassuring squeeze before continuing. "I'll do it, for all of you. And hey, if Keiko has any fucked up dreams, she could use my journal to write it down too."

Kurama nodded, smiling at the willingness of the leader of the team. If all else about the young man failed, at least he was a good friend and looked after his own. Even now, he laughed a bit, shaking his friend gently, reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Kuwabara. We'll get to the bottom of this mess, you'll see!"

Kuwabara, after a few moments, wiped his cheeks roughly of the outpouring of tears and chuckled a bit, looking up for the first time in a while. "Thanks, you guys… You're the best friends anyone could ask for…" He paused momentarily on Hiei, who did nothing but glare at him. "I dunno about you, shrimp… I gotta think about that one…"

Hiei smirked at that, his tone one of derision. "Hn. At least you are still an idiot."

Kuwabara spoke, acting more of himself once more, though a bit weaker in spirit than normal. "Hey! Watch it! I can still kick your ass!"

"You have yet to do so."

"Why you…!"

Yusuke burst out laughing, slapping his friend in the back as he rocked back and forth. "Hahaha! That's the spirit! Glad to see ya back to normal, Kuwabara!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Kuwabara spoke, shoving his friend, causing him to fall backwards. Grunting, he stood, stretching. Although still pale, his gray eyes had the life they once lacked, and shone softly as he made his way into the kitchen. Yawning, he spoke normally once more. "So, you guys hungry?"

_-And that is the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and yes, it is pretty dark and kinda gruesome. Rest assured, it will get more so throughout the story. As it goes one, worse and worse things will begin to happen. I'm warning you now, and hope to see more readers in the future! I look forward to your reviews! ^-^  
_


	3. Yusuke: Entry 1

_Hello, everyone! I hope you're having a good new years so far! I know I've been really busy with work and unable to update as soon as I possibly can, but I'm trying my best! I hope every likes this chapter to the Dream Journal, and are looking forward to a bit of comedy relief in this normally dark story. Enjoy~_

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own YYH, the rights or any of the characters. The only thing I do own is the plot line.**

**Warning:****This chapter contains the use of curse words. Read at your own risk.**

**Yusuke Journal**** Entry #1**:**  
**

Yusuke had **called** the others to his home so that they could discuss the dream he had had. He had contacted Kuwabara and Kurama, and Kurama managed to contact Hiei, and now they were all comfortably sitting in his living room. It was not large, but it was comfortable with enough room for maneuverability, as well as a medium sized coffee table placed between them. Keiko had served them all drinks, had asked if everyone was okay, then left them be, for she knew what it was already. Yusuke had already briefed her and she was well aware of the problem that was brewing. At first, she had laughed when Yusuke had said he needed to keep a dream journal, only to agree that it was indeed the best choice to take considering the situation. For now, she finished some work that needed to be done in her small office, closing the door so that both she and the guys had their own privacy.

Yusuke plopped down onto the sofa next to Kuwabara, sighing heavily. "So, who's gunna read mine?" He looked around expectantly, only to stare straight at Hiei. "I doubt you're gunna do it, three eyes." He received a classic 'hn', which caused the spirit detective to smirk before looking elsewhere. "So, Kurama, Kuwabara? Which one of you is gunna read it?"

Kurama glanced at Kuwabara and gave a single nod before looking back at Yusuke. "I believe the best one to read this is Kuwabara."

Kuwabara snatched the plain brown journal out of Yusuke's hands while yelling, "All right!" before opening it up to the first page. "Here we go guys…"

_All right, this is gunna sound hella weird and all, but I'm not used to writing in a stupid journal… Yeah, I admit I did it for my friend cause he's fucked up in the head, but…still, I didn't do my work in school, so why the hell should I bother with a stupid journal? Augh… Well, whatever. We all agreed to do this sissy shit, so here goes nothing._

_So, the dream took place in the heart of the city, where I was wandering. I was heading home for the night after a hard night of arcading… As I was walking, I heard this weird and creepy little girl laugh. It sounded like it was coming from every alley I passed by. I ignored it, cause what little girl is gunna scare me? So, I finally manage to get home and I call out the usual, "Keiko! I'm home!" I didn't hear her say anything, but I take my coat, shoes and my scarf, cause for some reason I was wearing a really long red scarf with those fringe thingies at the ends of it… And I make my way over to my room, where Keiko and I sleep.  
_

_I begin taking my shirt off, and I hear the water running in the bathroom… I smirk and I walk into the bathroom, and I see the shadow of my wife on the shower curtain. I smirk again, and say, "Hey, sexy. Mind if I join you?" Again, I hear no answer, and I just ignore it cause I was gunna do it anyways. I go over and pull back the curtain, and I practically jump outta my skin! This wasn't Keiko! It was Kuwabara! He screamed like a girl, and I yelled back at him, but before I could punch the asshole in the face, his face wasn't his anymore, but of some creepy looking little girl… And she began laughing, and coming at me. I ran out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut on her face, and as I leaned against the door to keep her inside the bathroom, I heard the shower turn off… I heard as if someone were getting dressed, but I wasn't gunna move from that spot… That was way too freaky…_

_And then, the doorknob jiggled and I heard Keiko from inside the bathroom say, "Yusuke? Is that you? Are you leaning against the door again? C'mon, Yusuke, let me out!" The doorknob jiggles again, then there was nothing. No sound. No movement. Nothing. And then, an arm shot out of the door behind me, and it looked like it was a man's arm… And it grabbed me by my throat suddenly, and then as I tried to fight back, another arm shot out from behind the door, going through the door and grabbing my other arm and pinning it in place. And then, three more arms shot out from the door and pinned my body to the door…_

_Then, as I was struggling and getting more pissed off by the second, I heard that creepy little girl laughter again…and this time, I saw her standing in front of me, holding a butcher knife and smiling at me. She was wearing a white dress that looked like it was covered in blood, and in her left hand lying mostly on the floor was a blood stained teddy bear…. She started walking towards me, saying that "I would be safe." and just when she was about to stab me, Kuwabara came outta no where, punted the little thing out of the window, and yelled, "Good game, Urameshi!" before jumping out of the window too…._

_I was just…staring after him when I suddenly realized that the arms were gone, and there was someone in my bed. It was dark, so all that hair looked like it might have been Keiko sleeping. I mean, she DOES have long ass hair… And then, as I finished changing, I sighed, and finally got into bed. I turned towards who I assumed was my wife, and said, "I hope you had a better day than I had…" And I almost yelled again when Kurama turned towards me, smiling. I went to get out of bed, only I felt someone behind me suddenly, and I look back, and Hiei was lying there, too… glaring at me with an evil smirk… and then, Kurama puts his hand on my face and turns me towards him, and I'm trying my best not to freak the fuck out, but then he says, "Don't you worry, my love… You'll feel better when we're done." Then he started coming closer to me, and I felt Hiei's arms go around my waist…_

_And then I forced my ass awake! I wasn't going to go through that shit in my sleep! HELL NO! I feel dirty just thinking about it…god… Anyways, that was my weird ass dream, you guys!_

_-Yusuke_

Yusuke shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he noticed all three of his friends staring at him. Hiei was currently giving him his famous death glare, Kuwabara looked utterly confused and a little pale, while Kurama seemed to have a deadpan expression, though it could be assumed that he was most definitely not pleased. Shifting once again as the silence thickened, Yusuke glared mildly back at his friends, crossing his arms haughtily.

"It was a dream, okay?! You guys were the ones that said I needed to write it down!"

There was a moment of silence before Kurama answered, closing his eyes lightly while crossing his arms. "I never knew our team captain thought of us this way. As flattering as it may be, I must decline."

"I concur." Hiei growled, fingering the hilt of his sword.

"Yeah! What the hell, Urameshi?!"

"Oh, like you haven't had weird ass dreams before!"

"Not **this** weird!" Kuwabara retorted defensively.

"Oh yeah?" Yusuke challenged, glaring at his best friend now. "What about that dream where you were at a concert, you suddenly sneezed, and you were somehow under the ocean with you head stuck inside a fish bowl?"

Kuwabara spluttered incoherently for a few moments before blurting, "That one doesn't count!"

"Oh yeah? And what about that time where you were eating a cheese wheel, you dropped a piece, and when you went to pick it up, everything disappeared around you somehow fell into a river of chocolate pudding?"

Before Kuwabara could retort, Kurama held up a calm hand. "As much as I would love to continue to listen to this lover's quarrel, I believe we should continue with the original topic."

Both Kuwabara and Yusuke huffed haughtily, crossing their arms in anger and turning away from one another on the sofa. With a soft sigh, Kurama continued.

"Suffice to say, that was indeed strange." He turned his emerald eyes upon Yusuke, who grew even more uncomfortable under his intelligent gaze. "Although as flattering as it is, Yusuke, I hope you know that not only am I a heterosexual, but I am not interested in you as anything other than my friend and ally."

"Yeah, of course I know that!" Yusuke answered quickly, acting just a tad out of desperation due to the severe awkwardness.

Kurama gave a single nod before continuing. "As such, it is suffice to say that the others feel the same way." He saw Kuwabara nod a few times, and Hiei, as expected, said and did nothing. "I don't believe there to be any reason to assume that this is the work of the individual who is behind the nightmares plaguing Kuwabara. Nonetheless, thank you for taking the time to write this Yusuke."

"Let us hope you do not have any more wet dreams about your own team mates, Yusuke." Hiei warned, glaring at the spirit detective. "Otherwise, you may find that your team has lost a member."

Before anyone had the time to say anything, though it was more likely they did not, Hiei had gone to the front door and let himself out, vanishing into the night. Kurama stood at this point, walking briefly towards the door before turning back to his other two team mates. "Rest well, and do not allow even the silliest of dreams to deter us from our objective." He gave a small wave of farewell before exiting the house.

"So, Urameshi…" Kuwabara began, looking down at the duffle bag he had brought with him. "Mind if I sleep here tonight?"

"How come?"

"Neighbors have been partying for three days now… Haven't been able to sleep well."

"Yeah, I don't care. You can have one of the spare rooms upstairs." Yusuke replied, slapping his friend on the back with a smile. "I'll let Keiko know. I'm sure she won't mind."

Kuwabara nodded. "Thanks, man." Retrieving his bag, he made his way up the stairs into one of the bedrooms and entered.

Yusuke, on the other hand, remained on the sofa for a little while longer, looking down at his dream journal with a dismal expression. After a while, he heard the water start running, and figured that his friend was taking a shower. With a heavy sigh, he rose from his seat and knocked on his wife's office door. He explained briefly of their guest, to which she smiled and nodded at, before he left to retreat into the master bedroom. Suddenly incredibly tired, he soon passed out, having placed the dream journal on his nightstand.

_-I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and are looking forward to next! I don't know when it's going to be, but I will indeed update again. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think! Until next time! _


End file.
